


móje pani; móje koteczek

by tbhhczerwony



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: But when is normal Adrien too /?/, Confessions, F/F, Little Kisses, Oh God I love them when Adrien is female, Watching the Sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbhhczerwony/pseuds/tbhhczerwony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug and Chat Noire, after a mission, they are sitting in a roof of a palace watching the sunset. Perfect moment for Chat Noire to tell all to Ladybug...</p>
            </blockquote>





	móje pani; móje koteczek

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaa- gawd is the first femslash that I write (rather, is the first femslash that I write in English HAHAHA) I'm so happy ;_;  
> well, I really hope ya like it even is short ;w;  
> ((I love them, both in genderswap or not♥♥))

After another mission, Ladybug and Chat Noire were sitting in a roof of a palace, watching the sunset. Chat Noire was very glad that Ladybug was remained there, with her. “So wonderful, so romantic” Noire thought.

Ladybug instead seemed indifferent, or almost; maybe she was thinking about Adrienne. Chat Noire knew it, since whenever Ladybug saved Adrienne, they were like two girls in love and, well, both Chat Noire and Adrienne, since they’re the same person, were in love with Ladybug.

But when she was turned into Noire, she felt jealous. «Ladybug?» she murmured.

«Yes, Chat?» Ladybug asked.

«You… are thinking about Adrienne, don’t you?».

Ladybug blushed. «Me? Adrienne? Haha, it’s not possible! She’s a normal girl, I’m a superhero and well, if we were engaged there would be a long time to see us…»

Chat Noire sighed, “How can I tell her that I’m Adrienne…?” she thought. «Yes, I understand» she murmured, looking down. Ladybug was perplexed, suddenly Chat Noire was sad. She shrugged. Chat Noire looked at her, with a little smile. «My lady…» “Wait, what I am doing? I’m really gonna tell her…?”.

«Yeah, Chat?» — «You know… Adrienne…» — «Yeeees?» some seconds of silence, from Chat Noire’s part. After her sigh, she turned into Adrienne. Ladybug was shocked. «A-adrienne…?» she was really incredulous. «It’s me, Ladybug…».

Ladybug looked at her. «Oh, wow… I… I can’t believe…» — «Ladybug… I wanted to tell you a thing…» some seconds of silence, red in face and right after, she talked, «I l-love you». Ladybug giggled, hugging her, «Ow, why didn’t you tell me first?» — «I was so insecure… sorry».

The heroine kissed her on the left cheek and right after they were both red in face, «Well… me too I’ve to tell you a thing…» and shortly after, Ladybug turned into Marinette.

Adrienne too was incredulous. «Is that you?» the blonde asked, smiling, «Oh, my lady…». They exchanged to each other little kisses in their cheeks, shortly after they giggled. They couldn’t believe at that moment.

«Well… with or without mask you’re always beautiful» — «You too, my kitty~».

They giggled, looking to each other. Right after, they clutched their hands, looking at the sky, that was a shade of blue night and red sunset.


End file.
